


Reaching in the Dark

by thehorrorinsymmetry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, M/M, lots of pining, trans Finn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 04:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15789231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehorrorinsymmetry/pseuds/thehorrorinsymmetry
Summary: Poe has to get something off his chest. It goes about as well as planned.





	Reaching in the Dark

“I need to go.”

Finn glances up at him from where he’s repairing a fishing net, squinting in the bright sunlight. “Into town? You can take the truck, I won’t need it tonight.”

“To Hillsdale.”

Finn stills. He drops the net and slowly pushes up from his knees. He looks at Poe, watching him with that damned gaze of his. “Did something happen?”

He shakes his head.

“How long will you be gone?”

He folds his arms across his chest, pressing into the thick wool of his sweater. “I wouldn’t be coming back.”

Finn stares at him.

“You have been so kind, and generous, and - and I will never be able to repay the deeds you have done for me, but -“ He stops, the words on his tongue shying under Finn’s gaze.

It’s the same guarded, carefully impassive expression he’d had when Poe had woken up on his couch all those weeks ago. He pushes the boot of his toe down against the sand.

“You know of my - persuasion - and you’ve been far more understanding than I could have ever expected or hoped for, ‘specially when you saved my life and all, but -“ He swallows down the urge to leave, to run off to somewhere he’d never have to face this. He toes at the ground and forces himself to hold Finn’s gaze. “I love you. I - I love you and I can’t pretend otherwise anymore.”

The mask slips from Finn’s face, crumbling and revealing a genuine blankness, a shock that tugs at the knot in Poe’s chest. “What?”

“You are the finest creature I have ever met, inside and out. You’ve the kindest, biggest heart of anyone I’ve come across. You’re so clever, and stubborn, and wonderful, that just being in your presence makes the darkest days brighter. I’ve dreamt of your lips, of -“ He glances down, wishing furiously that he could run into the water to cool the blood rushing through his face. “Of things I dare not name. I’ve tried to push these feelings away, to ignore them, I have, but they just grow stronger and stronger and - I’m always going to lo- to feel this way. I can’t stay. I’m sorry.”

He turns away, wishing to God this wasn’t how this had to end, that he was asleep, just dreaming, that this wouldn’t be the last time he’d see this man.

“Stay.”

He stops, wondering if he’d misheard over the waves crashing against the shore as he turns back to Finn. “What?”

Finn takes a step toward him. “Stay here. With me.”

Frozen in place, he watches Finn as he moves closer, slow but steady, until he’s in Poe’s space, Poe’s pulse quickening with each step Finn takes.

“Please.”

He raises his hand up, breathless, and brushes his thumb over Finn’s chin, feeling his freshly shaved jaw. Finn leans into his touch, his gaze never straying from Poe’s.

He leans in.

Finn meets him in the kiss. He presses closer, wrapping his arms around Finn’s shoulders. Sparks fly through him, burning an imprint of Finn’s hands through his sweater when Finn grabs hold of his waist, holding him to his chest, as if Poe would ever want to leave.

Finn’s mouth falls open, just a sliver, more than enough for Poe to follow his lead. He presses into the space, nearly stumbling at the brush of Finn’s tongue along his lip, chasing it, needing everything Finn will give him.

“Cut!”

The stage bell rings. They jump apart and he runs his hand through his hair before he remembers how much hairspray is in it. He grimaces, meeting Finn’s awkward grin with his own.

“Excellent work, both of you. That was a beautiful take.” Leia indicates something to her assistant. “Take five and set up for the next shot, then we’ll take it from the top.”

The peace and quiet is well and truly shattered as the crew move around the set. He takes a slow, deliberate breath, watching the rush of the waves breaking up on shore.

They hadn’t planned for tongue.

“Was that okay?”

He looks over at Finn. “Hm?”

“The whole,” Finn waves his hand, looking over at the water. “Kiss.”

“Oh. Yeah,” He nods, fighting the urge to lick his lips. “Very Hollywood. That kiss probably just clinched you an Oscar.”

Finn rolls his eyes, pushing at his arm. “Wow, thanks for that.”

“It’s probably a good thing I like my coffee black too, though.”

“Oh my God,” Finn groans. “You know, everyone said you were supposed to be easy to work with.”

He shrugs. “Can’t believe anything you hear in this industry.”

Finn grins, the same light in his eyes as when they rehearse together in one of their trailers, when they sat half asleep in makeup, when they had a break and he’d look over at Poe with his latest knitting project as Poe told him about the book he’d been reading. The same look he had when Poe realized just how deeply he’d fallen for his costar.

“I just hope you aren’t too hard to work with next week.”

“Mr. Johnson, you’re better than that.” He clucks his tongue, shaking his head. “Besides, I think you’ll find I’m  _ plenty _ hard to work with, thank you.”

Finn raises an eyebrow. “A real troublemaker, huh?”

“So difficult you won’t be able to see straight.” He waggles his eyebrows.

Finn opens his mouth to respond when Sura walks up with foundation brush in hand. Finn smiles at her - less open than when he smiles at Poe, but no less dashing - and glances back at Poe. He watches Sura work, his gaze slowly trailing over Poe’s face before he meets his gaze once again. “I’m sure I’ll be able to handle it.”

Poe wishes he could say the same.

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this for a prompt fill!! it's technically part of an au my friend and I have where they're both actors but the movie they're filming is based on another au of ours where Finn is a lighthouse keeper and poe gets shipwrecked in the 50's and i thought it would be fun to write this moment out
> 
> thanks for reading!!


End file.
